Beautiful Christmas
by bballgirl22
Summary: Recently 12 Days of BTR.This is about the BTR guys and gals on the twelve days of Christmas. See their frantic shopping and decorating, their hilarious antics, and their romantic moments under the tree. Please R&R! HIATUS will be cont. eventually
1. Chapter 1

**12 Days of Big Time Rush**

**A/N: Hey readers! Who's ready for the holiday season? I know I am! So do you ever wonder what our Big Time Rush friends would be like getting ready for the big holiday? Well, this is what I think happens in the 12 Days of BTR. Enjoy.**

**P.S. The guys and gals are like 22 and 23, Katie is 16 and Mrs. Knight is about 48. Anyone else, I'll let you know if necessary. So again, enjoy!**

**P.S.S. These dates won't compare to the real life dates because it worked out better if the 23****rd**** was a Wednesday, so it will make sense, I promise.**

**Rating: K+**

**Day 1- 12/14**

23-year-old Logan Mitchell sighed heavily as he listened to Gustavo Rocque, Big Time Rush's producer and manager, and 23-year-old Carlos Garcia, one of his best friends, argue over something stupid. Only himself and Carlos had been called into the studio today. It had started off well, and Gustavo had even given them coffee, caffeine free for Carlos, of course.

You see, Carlos was the hyper, daring one of the group, whether it was jumping the pool on his rocket skates or having a pudding-juggling contest, Carlos was always all for it. Logan, on the other hand, was the smart and careful one, always thinking things through before acting. He also always helped the other guys with homework. Gustavo was their loud, demanding producer who called them 'dogs.'

Now, it started off well, but then it had started. For the past three hours, the two had been arguing nonstop. He glanced over at Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant who was actually nice to the guys and kind of acted like an older sister at times to them. She was staring at her laptop, playing at least her twentieth game of solitaire that hour. He knew she had started off checking her e-mail, but that had taken her only half an hour. From then on, she had played various games on her computer while sipping hot chocolate.

Logan was envying Kendall Knight and James Diamond, his other best friends, right now, pretty sure they were playing video games in the empty house. Kendall was the strong-headed leader of the group and James was the pretty boy. They were probably playing one of his favorites, Mario Kart-racing. He liked it because he was actually pretty good at it. He always chose Luigi as his driver. Heck, Logan even wished he was out with the girls. Camille Sanders and Jo Taylor were on set filming. You see, Camille had gotten a part on the new season of New Town High. Camille was his long-time girlfriend and Jo was engaged to Kendall. Rachel Baxter was with her mentor for design. Rachel and James were dating and everyone knew it even though they tried to keep it low key, like holding hands under the table. Rachel had been ecstatic when model-turned-designer Tyra Banks had looked at her designs and taken her on as an intern. Rachel had a blast when she was working with Tyra at the mall in downtown Hollywood. It was one of the biggest malls on the western coast. Stephanie King, Carlos' girlfriend and aspiring young director and horror film writer, was out shopping for a new video camera.

As Logan sat just outside the recording booth, busy envying his friends, he heard a sharp intake of breath and realized it was silent. He looked up, as did Kelly and they both saw that Gustavo's face and Carlos' face were frozen in shocked expressions of awe. Suddenly, two deafening screams erupted from the two who were arguing just moments ago.

"SANTA! HE'S REAL!" With that, Carlos and Gustavo booked it out of the studio. Kelly and Logan heard a crash, a cry of OW!, someone saying 'I'm okay!', another crash, and a door slamming before it finally became quiet again inside the studio as Gustavo and Carlos wreaked Christmas chaos out in the street.

Kelly smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand but had a smile on her face. Hey, even adults have Christmas spirit when it comes to Santa Claus.

"Well," Kelly said brightly. "They stopped arguing."

Logan glanced over at her and gave her a small smile before the two raced after Gustavo and Carlos to make sure they didn't force any red cars with larger men to pull over. As they stepped into the hallway, though, they had to do a double-take. Three of Gustavo's awards were on the ground, one picture was smashed, an employee was on top of the huge copy machine, and all the wall ornaments by the door were on the ground from the slam. Logan sighed as he quickly raced over to help the employee while Kelly cleaned up a little.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Logan asked as the two finally got outside and reached Gustavo and Carlos. Carlos was jumping up and down like he had eaten nothing but chocolate for the past week. Gustavo was looking around joyfully, a huge, un-Gustavo-like smile on his face.

"Yeah, why are you acting like you just saw Santa Claus?" Kelly added curiously. She was used to seeing Gustavo act childish, but still, sometimes it confused her. How had they seen Santa Claus? In the middle of the day, no less! Well, it wasn't the middle of the day, more like the evening, but still!.

"Because we just saw Santa and his reindeer fly by!" Carlos said loudly, looking around wildly for eight reindeer, a sleigh, and the man in the big, red suit.

"DUH!" Gustavo added for effect when Kelly and Logan just stared at Carlos. Suddenly, he pushed Logan aside and peered behind him, causing Kelly to shake her head.

"Um, alright then, why don't you guys get back inside and we'll meet you in there for a coffee break," Kelly suggested, hoping to get the two out of the view of all of Los Angeles before they did anything more stupid to give Big Time Rush a bad name.

"Yes! We can use C.A.L!" Gustavo said triumphantly, referring to the new prototype of the old interactive, fancy schmancy coffee maker in the small kitchen area of Rocque Records.

"No More Foam!" Carlos screamed as he ran inside the building, followed by Gustavo. Carlos was referring to the time he had been Gustavo's assistant and C.A.L. had turned evil, threatening to cover the entire earth with foam until he and Kelly had shut it down. Permanently.

"Alrighty then," Logan said, clapping his hands together as he shook off Carlos' odd shout. "Let's see if we can find out what they saw."

The two looked around the skies of downtown L.A. for at least ten minutes. They saw cars, trucks, baby carriages, women, even a woman in a baby carriage ( don't ask), before they spotted something.

"Uh, Logan?" Kelly asked, feeling like the stupidest person in the world.

"Yeah?" Logan replied, still searching, not recognizing Kelly's tone of voice that was obviously stating they were idiots.

"We are so stupid," Kelly pointed out as she turned to face him, turning him around by the shoulders.

"What are you-"" Logan turned and cut himself as he saw what Kelly was looking at. A giant Santa in his sleigh with reindeer was atop one of the tallest buildings in downtown Los Angeles. Kelly was right, they were stupid! How could they not have noticed that like fifteen minutes ago?

"Well, that makes sense," Logan consented, trying to salvage their pride. Kelly nodded her agreement and checked her watch to see how long Gustavo and Carlos had been alone with the coffee machine that had wanted to take over the world.

"We better get back in there before they cause any more trouble," Kelly suggested, frantically thinking about what could have gone wrong in twenty minutes.

The two quickly hurried back inside. They found Gustavo and Carlos, surprisingly in one piece, sipping coffee, shockingly with just the right amount of foam. They had actually used C.A.L. and the studio wasn't threatening to explode with coffee foam.

Kelly sat down and grabbed her hot chocolate and Logan did the same with his coffee as he kicked back on the Christmas couch he and the guys had 'installed' after all the other companies in the studio had started their Christmas break early. Let's just say they would need new decorations next year.

They sat in a peaceful, serene silence for awhile and Logan felt his eyes drifting shut for a rest when suddenly Carlos jumped up. Luckily, Kelly was able to save his coffee from spilling as it flew into the air when he jumped.

"Guys!" Carlos shouted, realization hitting him.

"What do you want?" Gustavo whined, obviously irritated now. He was tired from arguing and his caffeine rush was gone. He had forgotten about seeing 'Santa' and was just plain cranky.

"THERE ARE ONLY TWELVE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!" Carlos shouted at the top of longs. His voice echoed throughout Rocque Records as realization struck Kelly, Logan, and Gustavo. The three exchanged glances as Carlos started bouncing off the walls with glee.

"WHAT?" Gustavo and Logan shouted as Kelly just covered her ears, knowing the screams were coming. Logan hadn't even started his shopping yet. He hadn't even made a list! This was not good. He had to shop for a lot more people this year. It couldn't be like that one time they went to the 5:00 A.M. Christmas Eve super-sale and e had ended up getting bought! He had to start shopping now!

"Yeah, I was counting the days in my head. Today is December 14 and 25-14=12," Carlos explained calmly as he stood in front of his three friends.

"Carlos!" Kelly exclaimed, dumbfounded by what he had just said. Who knew Carlos could do that? Sure, he got a B+ on that science project, but all he had done was write his name. Logan had made the laser.

"What?" Carlos asked, obviously confused as he scratched his head. What had he done that left everyone so speechless?

"Yes! Carlos, you just did math!" Logan explained with a happy expression on his face. He sat down on the couch so he wouldn't fall. Maybe he had finally gotten through to his friend.

"I did?" Carlos asked again. Had he really, honestly, truly just done math? In his head? Without being school?

"It's a Rocktober-I mean Christmas Miracle!" Gustavo said loudly, fixing his mistake of thinking it was Rocktober witht eh pilgrims seeking freedom to rock.

"But if there's only twelve days until Christmas, then…" Kelly trailed off, realizing she hadn't started shopping or even looked online.

"Everybody, MOVE OUT! IT'S TIME TO START SHOPPING!" Gustavo thundered before hitting his eject button full force.

"AAHH!" Carlos and Logan's screams echoed as they flew out of Rocque Records.

"Hey, your eject button works in the cold too," Kelly cheerily pointed out before tossing her hot chocolate in the garbage, wrapping her scarf around her neck, grabbing her purse and starting towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gustavo asked curiously.

"Christmas shopping. Bye," Kelly told him quickly before hurrying out of the building so he couldn't object.

"Tjis shwno isbn rejalut fodla!" Logan yelled angrily to Carlos, but it came out muffled because Logan's head was in a snow bank outside of Rocque Records. "Stuojh ejghj jioohn!" He had meant to say 'This snow is really cold! Stupid eject button!' Carlos, however, loved the eject button as he tried to hold back his laughter. It was really fun flying through the air.

"Hang on Logan, I'll get you out," Carlos called to his friend as he shook the snow off of himself. Carlos wondered how Logan had gotten stuck in the snow bank and he hadn't.

He still couldn't believe that in twelve days it would be Christmas! He couldn't wait. He didn't look forward to the Christmas shopping, though. He and the guys had never liked Christmas shopping. Maybe he could use his rocket skates and-

Carlos' thoughts were interrupted as Logan swung his leg out and swept Carlos right off his feet.

"OW! What'd you do that for Logan?" Carlos demanded as he rubbed his now sore hip. He had landed right on a patch of ice. Ice. He missed hockey. Sure, the guys went to the rink whenever they got a chance, but it wasn't the same as actually playing a game. Maybe they could sign up for a league after Christmas. He really needed a new hockey helmet, too.

"Hhie kh ouf kj kajk!" Logan yelled angrily, meaning to say 'Get me out of here!'

"Um ok, Logan," Carlos said back. He looked around him and spotted a shovel. He ran over and quickly grabbed it. He started to dig all around Logan and ten minutes later, almost had him free.

"OW!" Logan cried loud and clear as Carlos' shovel hit his head. Carlos had thought that was buried treasure. Boy, he was way off.

"Sorry, Logie," Carlos quickly apologized as he threw the shovel aside and grabbed his friend by the legs. "Ready? One, two, three!" Carlos pulled as hard as he could on three and the two flew back against the door to Rocque Records as Logan was pulled free.

"Thanks Carlos," Logan said to his Latino friend gratefully before the two stood up made sure they didn't have any injuries and stood up.

"No problem," Carlos replied with a wave of his hand as he pretended to flex his muscles like a body-builder, earning a slap from Logan.

"Oh my gosh! Christmas is in twelve days! I haven't even started shopping or-or-" The next moment Logan fainted.

"Gah! Logan," Carlos whined as he slapped his forehead before heaving his friend onto his shoulder. Why did Logan always faint? First the alligator, now this…

"Well, I guess he's excited for Christmas," Carlos stated as he started walking.

"You're needed on the set in five, Miss Sanders," a stagehand said to 22-year-old Camille as she sat in her dressing room. Camille tossed her long, curly, brown hair over her shoulder.

"Alright, thanks Steve," Camille smiled at him before turning her brown eyes back to her scheduling calendar. Camille had been so happy when she had gotten the part with Jo on New Town High. Camille was the zany, random girl of the group. She had been looking her schedule and realized she didn't have much going on after next week. In fact, she and Jo had a whole week off! Then, it hit Camille and she quickly started counting days on her calendar.

"Jo!" Camille yelled once she had double-checked her counting, not believing the calendar.

"What?" Jo asked breathlessly, pushing her blond hair out of her face and looking at her friend with wide, chocolate colored eyes as she reached Camille's dressing room in a rush. What could have her friend so excited? Oh no, she hoped it wasn't just another call or text from Logan.

"You're never going to believe this!" Camille stated excitedly, glancing back at her big, desktop calendar.

"What?" Jo asked again as she stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. She noticed Camille looking at the calendar and wondered why she was doing so.

"I mean, you and Kendall are going to have a blast and-"

"Camille! What?' Jo asked after getting her friend's attention. She had brought up Kendall and now 22-year-old Jo was very impatient. Camille smirked, knowing she had Jo in suspense now that she had mentioned Kendall.

"There are only twelve days until Christmas!" Camille shouted as she rushed toward Jo, flinging her arms around her blond friend.

"What? Oh my gosh!" Jo exclaimed excitedly as she Camille hugged and started jumping up and down with her. She loved Christmas! And it was her first one with Kendall as her fiancée`! She couldn't wait.

Suddenly, Camille stopped dancing and Jo stopped as well and looked at her. What could be wrong?

"What's wrong?" Jo asked quickly. They had just been happy-dancing and now Camille looked so serious.

"We haven't started shopping yet," Camille said calmly, but her eyes were bugging out.

"You're right," Jo agreed just as calmly. A moment later, they both ran out of Camille's dressing room, yelling so they could talk to the director.

"Rachel," Tyra Banks said kindly as she sat down next to her intern, who was hard at work on a design at her desk.

"Oh hi Miss- Tyra," Rachel corrected herself, remembering that her boss wanted to be called by her first name. She was still focused on her work as she talked.

"Hi to you too," Tyra smiled warmly and it instantly put Rachel at ease. Rachel flipped her light brown bangs out of her eyes and smiled as her blue eyes looked at Tyra as she peeked up from her design.

"So, what's new with you and James?" Tyra asked with a smirk. Rachel had told her about James and everything since they had started dating, right when Rachel had gotten the job. Tyra had been one of the first to know about their first kiss.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel smiled and blushed at the question that Tyra frequently asked her to tease her.

"Alright, well, I was just coming to let you know that we're closing up early today."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she pushed away the Christmas-y design she had been working on and turned her full attention to her boss.

"Because I just realized there are only twelve days until Christmas and I haven't done any shopping yet!" Tyra said loudly before catching herself and smiling sheepishly at Rachel, who just smirked. Tyra had become the older sister that Rachel had always wanted since she had started interning. It sounded like Tyra had just said…

"What?" Rachel cried, realization dawning on the 22-year-old. "I haven't started shopping either.

"Then let's clean up and get out of here," Tyra said. Rachel nodded and the two started cleaning up the shop rapidly, wanting to get started as soon as possible, not realizing how late it already was by now.

22-year-old Stephanie was waiting in line at Camera Heaven as she surveyed the new battery she had purchased to make sure it was the right one. She nodded in satisfaction and twirled a lock of her dark hair around her finger before looking at a display case. She stared wistfully at a state-of-the-arch camera she had had her eye on for a while now. Maybe for Christmas-Christmas! She quickly did the math in her head and realized there were only twelve days until the holiday. She hadn't even started her shopping!

This was not good at all. Stephanie tapped her foot impatiently as her brown eyes surveyed the store while she waited for the line to move faster.

"Oh, I so owned you that time Kendall!" James cried out in victory. He had just come in second place on the Rainbow Road level of Mario Kart and Kendall had come in fourth. 23-year-olds Kendall and James were obviously playing the Wii.

"Really James? I beat you on the last three courses!" Kendall argued back, referring to the last set of races where Kendall's red team had come in first place.

"But this is the hardest course," James shot back, knowing he had just beat the most challenging course.

"So what?" Kendall replied indignantly, his eyes boring into his friend as he tried to prove his point and win the argument.

"That means I'm better at the game than you are," James said haughtily, thinking he had won the quarrel.

"James!" Kendall growled before launching himself at his friend, taking them both to the ground as James' steering wheel control flew into the air.

The two were roughhousing on the ground when suddenly, two phone alarms went off. They froze as they heard the phones beep and pushed past each other to get to them.

Kendall reached his phone first and when he read the alert, he almost dropped his phone. When he regained movement, he covered his ears just as James let out a very girlish shriek.

As Kendall watched James run frantically around the apartment, thoughts ran through his mind. There were only twelve days until Christmas and he hadn't even started shopping. He hadn't even made a shopping list! Plus, it was his first Christmas that he and Jo were engaged and he wanted to get her something special. He had to talk to the guys when Logan and Carlos got home and James stopped freaking out.

James frantically raced from room to room, surveying each one before rushing to the next one. He couldn't believe Christmas was almost here! He hadn't even made a list to send to…the guy in the red suit.

"Ah! I haven't even made a list to send to Santa yet!" James said his thoughts aloud without realizing it. When Kendall started laughing, he stopped dead in his frantic tracks. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did, James," Kendall smirked. "So that's why no one is allowed to use the oven on that one night in December," Kendall rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he teased his best friend.

"Oh shut it, Kendall, like you don't do it," James muttered angrily under his breath. He knew his friends probably did it, especially Carlos.

"What was that, James?" Kendall asked, cupping his ear with his hand.

"Nothing, let's just get something to eat and play cards for an hour until everyone gets home," James suggested, pushing past Kendall to the kitchen.

"Alright," Kendall agreed, following James into the kitchen after pushing his bangs out of his face.

Carlos had dragged Logan to the candy store, where he bought and eaten some sour candies while waiting for him to wake up. Now, they were walking home and were almost at the house when they saw more figures and a car.

Jo had rushed Camille home after work because the girls needed to discuss their shopping. Camille hadn't minded. Of course, since she would get to see Logan. They were just pulling into the driveway when they saw at least five more figures behind them.

Stephanie had met Rachel on the way home from the store and the two were freaking. Only twelve days until Christmas! When they saw a car pull into the driveway, they decided to race each other home.

Kendall and James had just finished eating peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, which did not go over well. James had made Kendall use the marshmallow because he wanted to protect his hair, but then Kendall had gotten stuck and James had to help. They spent fifteen minutes cleaning the kitchen. They were almost finished washing the dishes when the door suddenly burst open and everyone flooded inside.

"THERE ARE ONLY 12 DAYS UNTIL CRHISTMAS!" Kendall and James had to grab the countertops since the screams were so loud!

"WE KNOW!" they shouted back.

After some yelling back and forth, Stephanie pointed out how late it was and everyone decided to go get ready for bed.

The girls secretly decided to talk out shopping routines tomorrow, as did the Big Time Rush boys. It was going to be an interesting eleven more days.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a new helmet for Carlos._

**A/N: Hey readers! I hope you all like this idea! I know this chapter was long and I have no clue how long the others will be. I was going to update every day until Christmas Eve, but with my schedule, I'm not so sure. Since I'm updating today and the first day of Christmas isn't until Monday, I probably won't update on the right days. So I'll try my best and it may be a little after Christmas, but this will probably be done before New Year's. And I hope it is cause I have another fic in the makings. Thanks to my beta DarkElements10 and please review!**

**P.S. There will be a new song lyric every chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update, I had some writers' block. Enjoy!**

"So, we all agree we're going shopping today and tomorrow will either be outside decorating or starting the baking," Rachel stated as she exchanged glances with Jo, Stephanie, and Camille. With the guys around, it was going to be a long week and a half until the big day.

"But, if one of us goes missing in our two groups, we agree not to go searching for at least ten minutes so we don't ruin any surprise presents," Kendall spoke up, his leadership instinct turning on as the groups assembled and sat on the couch before he pulled down a map of the mall.

"Uh, Kendall?" Logan interrupted before Kendall could even start speaking.

"What?" Kendall asked when he turned to face Logan. The darker-haired boy was giving him an odd look and he wanted to know why.

"Where did you get that?" Logan voiced his question, getting a sudden flashback.

"_Wait, Katie!" Kendall said. Katie looked at her older brother and waited for him to continue. "Where'd you get the white board?" he asked._

_Katie looked sheepish as the scene played in her head:_

_**Mr. Bitters walked through the lobby, munching on French fries. As he passed his row of white boards, he noticed one was missing and almost choked on his French fries.**_

_Ah, good times,_ Logan thought to himself while waiting for Kendall to answer his question.

"Um, I know a sixteen-year-old named Katie Knight?" Kendall responded as more of question to Logan's own question. He didn't even know how Katie got it, he just asked her for a map and she had gotten him this huge one.

_Meanwhile, at the palm Woods Hotel_

"Has anyone seen my jumbo-sized map of the Los Angeles Mall?" Mr. Bitters called out as random objects flew from his office as he tried to find the map he had bought from the mall and used every Christmas since his first one with Big Time Rush to buy presents.

_Back at the BTR House_

"Say no more," Logan replied to his friend's answer. If you knew Katie, that was…well, that was all you needed to know.

"So, back to the plan!" Kendall said loudly. "After half an hour of shopping together, boys and girls will break off into two groups in order to get stuff done faster. We meet in the food court around 7:30 and make plans from there," Kendall finished.

"FOOD COURT!" Carlos shouted with a happy smile.

"Agreed," everyone gave an affirmative nod to Kendall's plan.

"Wait!" Jo spoke up for herself and Rachel, who had curious looks on their faces.

"What?" Kendall asked as he turned to look at them.

"How many cars are we taking? We have to fit us and a bunch of presents and if Carlos is getting Gustavo what I think he is, we need a dump truck to fit everything," Jo explained. Kendall stared at her, open-mouthed.

"How about we take two cars and if we need more, two of us can drive back here and pick one up," Logan suggested, taking initiative from Kendall's silence.

"That's exactly what I was about to say," Kendall grinned, embarrassed.

"Great idea, Logie," Camille smiled at him.

"Alright, as Gustavo would probably say, let's MOVE OUT!" Kendall shouted. Everyone made a beeline for the cars. All the boys piled into Logan's convertible and the girls climbed into Rachel's Murano. A moment later, they were all off to begin shopping.

Forty-five minutes of no progress later, everyone had split off into groups to actually get some shopping done. Well, they were trying to, anyway.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan yelled as Carlos came running at him with a giant stuffed reindeer. Just as Logan spoke, he was knocked down. As James and Kendall jumped in front to try and stop Carlos, they were knocked down in the process of Carlos tripping over his own feet and knocking over a display of light up decorations.

"Run!" Kendall hissed as employees were paged over the speakers. And run they did. They ran right to discount store. They were going to get their shopping done today if it was the last thing they did. It wasn't going to end up like the early morning Christmas Eve sale when Logan had gotten bought.

"Split up!" James yelled as they ran in four different directions.

Kendall walked quickly down the aisles, list of friends in hand. He had a made a list of what to get everyone in case he couldn't find anything else. About three hundred dollars later, he finally had gifts for everybody.

James wasn't really having a problem since he had all his gifts already at home, but when he was milk chocolate Cuda bottles, he couldn't resist buying them for everybody. He figured it was a pretty good deal. He only paid twenty dollars for ten people, each getting two gifts. He saved the rest of his money for Rachel's gift, which he hurried off to get.

Logan was hurrying in and out of all the educational stores within the mall, trying to find something everyone would like. After an hour and a half of searching and fifteen minutes of resisting a couple of Phoebe Nachee books, he finally gave up and spent another two hours picking out the just right, non-educational gift. Just the thought of it made him cringe as he paid.

Carlos was having a great time shopping. He ran at top speed into the largest chocolate store he could find and realized too late that he was about to run head on into a barrel of chocolate. He slapped on his helmet and hit it dead on.

"WHOO!" Carlos shouted as he came up for air, completely covered in chocolate. This was the best shopping trip ever.

Meanwhile, the four girls were obviously doing much better than guys. They had everything planned out and stuck together as they all picked out their gifts. The only time they separated was in the tempting chocolate store. A they glanced at their watches, they realized they had two minutes to get to the food court all the way on the other side of the mall. Grabbing all of their precious purchases, they raced off, hoping to make the deadline Kendall had set for them.

With only seconds to spare, not only Jo, Stephanie, Camille, and Rachel skidded to a stop in the food court, but so did Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James.

"Well, that went well," Stephanie grinned at everyone's panting figures and the packages they were holding.

"Logan, you didn't get bought again, did you?" Jo asked teasingly, causing Logan to blush.

"No! But Carlos ran into a barrel of chocolate," Logan protested.

"What?" Camille asked, turning to her chocolate-covered friend.

"It was a large barrel," Carlos pointed out with a smile. Camille shook her head and glanced at Stephanie, who just smiled and laughed.

"That's it!" Rachel announced. "We're spending tomorrow indoors, baking. Not protesting," she added as the boys opened their mouths to say they should go trash can sledding.

"Rachel is right, we need to bake," Jo agreed, glaring at Kendall, who quickly shut his mouth and nodded. James laughed at him until Rachel smacked him in the head.

"They're right, we're already behind because we didn't realize until yesterday that there were only twelve days until Christmas," Camille explained to the boys. The four of them still had 'Do we have to?' looks on their faces, so Stephanie spoke up.

"There will be bowls to lick and desserts to test," she grinned. Kendall's, Carlos's, Logan's, and James's faces lit up with delight as they raced to the car, thinking if they hurried up and got to bed now, the morning would come faster and they could be in baked goods heaven. The four girls followed with amused grins on their faces.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a new helmet for Carlos._

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two Phoebe Nachee books for Logan, and a new helmet for Carlos._

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I don't really have a good excuse except for writer a little writer's block, so I'm sorry. Please forgive me and review! **


End file.
